


Spots of Peace

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A TsukiYama oneshot someone actually asked for, Look guys I can write cute things too, M/M, Not everything is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have a normal day in their new Guild. </p><p>Or: Tsukishima Isn't Sure Why He Joined This Guild But He Doesn't Hate This After All and Yamaguchi Is Happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spots of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> For the guest commenter that wanted some Tsukki and Yamaguchi, here you are! It's in line with Kuroo's Ending, and even though I couldn't resist adding some other characters in, I hope you like it!

Tsukishima woke before anyone else and made his way to the roof of the newly rebuilt Karasuno Guild Hall. He'd made a habit of watching the sun rise from the roof, because he couldn't hear the ruckus Hinata and Kageyama usually made in the mornings from up there, and because Yamaguchi always slept in, and Tsukishima didn't want to disturb him by staying in their room too long after waking up. The light mage summoned a single ball of light so he wouldn't loose his footing in the predawn darkness, then on a whim made the ball of light into a glowing stag illusion about the size of a house cat that bounded along in front of him. When he reached the roof, he made the little illusion bound up into the sky as he let it fade. He smiled to himself, since there was no one around to notice as he let his usual irritated expression fade along with the illusion. A noise behind him made him turn, and he found Ennoshita emerging from the trap door that led to the roof.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Ennoshita commented. Tsukishima shrugged, irritated expression sliding back into place automatically. The enchanter didn't seem bothered, though. He just smiled and sat quietly on the edge of the roof, and after a moment, Tsukishima turned to face the sunrise. The light mage closed his eyes, letting his magic absorb the feeling of the shadows fading, lightening to gray, then to gold. When Tsukishima finally opened his eyes, Ennoshita was getting to his feet. The enchanter made his way to the trap door and descended into the Guild Hall, leaving Tsukishima in peace.

A crash drew Tsukishima's attention to the yard below, and he leaned over the edge just enough to see what was going on. Kageyama and Hinata seemed to have been thrown out of the kitchen, along with Tanaka and Nishinoya. They'd probably been scrounging for food, Tsukishima thought. Being tossed out served them right. Although...if Ennoshita had only just left the roof, did that mean Daichi himself was tossing the four loudest people Tsukishima had ever met out of the Guild Hall? If so, Tsukishima was sorry he missed it. Usually it was Ennoshita who acted as handler for his own familiar and Asahi's, especially in the early morning, when Asahi preferred to sleep in. He leaned over a little farther, trying to see who was standing in the doorway, scolding the four. The scolding rose in volume, and Tsukishima snickered to himself and settled back onto the roof. That was definitely Daichi. Though why Daichi was in the kitchen, Tsukishima didn't know. Daichi was the Guildmaster, but Sugawara had apparently banned him from the kitchen. Something about not wanting the Guild Hall burned down again.

"Tsukishima, there you are." The light mage turned toward the trap door and found that Ennoshita had returned. "Sorry to pester you, but I passed your room on my way downstairs, and-" Ennoshita didn't have to say another word. Tsukishima knew what had happened, and he mentally berated himself for lingering on the roof so long. He'd lost track of time. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his magic to form a sphere of soft, golden light, then guided it over the edge of the roof and down to the open window to his and Yamaguchi's room. Once it was inside, he pictured where he was pretty sure Yamaguchi would be and altered the light's shape. As soon as he was sure the light was in place, he went to the trap door and jumped down, not bothering with the ladder. Ennoshita sighed worriedly, but Tsukishima ignored him and went to the room he shared with Yamaguchi. When he opened the door, Yamaguchi was curled up in a ball on the bed, and the golden sphere was now in the shape of a softly glowing blanket, draped over the familiar's shaking shoulders. Tsukishima crossed the room and sat beside his familiar.

"Tadashi," he said softly, the light fading for a moment as he gently pulled Yamaguchi into his lap, then brightening and settling warmly around the familiar once more. "Hey, it's okay. Wake up." Yamaguchi's shaking faded, and he lifted his head to blink blearily up at the light mage. Tsukishima gently brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't get the magic ready in time." Yamaguchi shook his head, then rested his forehead on Tsukishima's shoulder.

"You don't have to waste magic on this every morning," Yamaguchi said quietly. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's shoulders and put a little extra energy into the light blanket, making it pointedly warmer and brighter. Yamaguchi laughed shakily. "Okay, Tsukki, I get it." Tsukishima huffed and ruffled his familiar's hair.

"If you get it, then quit telling me to stop," he grumbled. Yamaguchi stayed where he was for a moment, then lifted his head and smiled brightly.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked. When Tsukishima shook his head, Yamaguchi got to his feet, and the light mage let the blanket illusion fade away. Tsukishima wasn't sure what all Yamaguchi's nightmares consisted of, but he knew it had something to do with the pair he'd been too late to save during the war. Tsukishima hadn't been sure what to do to help, but he'd been practicing his magic - just a simple light ball - on his way to wake Yamaguchi up one day when he walked in on his familiar tossing and turning, caught in a nightmare. When Tsukishima's magic had gotten closer, Yamaguchi had calmed down. So ever since, whenever Yamaguchi had a nightmare, or once Tsukishima was done watching the sunrise and knew his familiar would be waking up soon, the light mage used an illusion around Yamaguchi, chasing the bad dreams away. For some reason, the nightmares were most frequent right before Yamaguchi woke in the mornings, so the illusion had become routine.

Tsukishima would probably deny making the illusions if anyone asked him about it, though.

"I swear, if you don't stop stealing food, I'm going to cook you for lunch, crow!" Daichi's voice bellowed. Tsukishima snickered, and Yamaguchi laughed too. The pair made their way down to the kitchen, and when they got there, Tsukishima blinked. He hadn't expected the reason for Daichi's presence in the kitchen to be the Guildmaster hovering around his familiar protectively. Suga's recovery from the fight with the Warden had been slow, and sometimes the demon still woke with lingering aches, but the light mage didn't think anyone except Daichi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima knew. Sugawara kept quiet about any discomfort, but Daichi always knew, and since Yamaguchi was the Guild's official healer now, and Tsukishima was more observant than most of their fellow Karasuno members apparently were, the demon couldn't keep his slow recovery completely secret.

"Let him eat, Daichi," Suga chided lightly. "He and Hinata just got back yesterday." Ah, yes. The hybrid and his familiar had been on their first solo mission. It had been blissfully quiet, especially after Ennoshita and Asahi let their familiars wear each other out sparring and wrestling in the yard. "Oh! Tsukishima, Yamaguchi! Have a seat; there's plenty of food," Suga invited, indicating the large breakfast set out on the table, which Tsukishima noticed Hinata was eyeing and inching toward, despite the fact that the short mage already had a heaping plate of food in one hand. Tsukishima shook his head, but helped himself to a modest portion as Yamaguchi did the same.

After breakfast, Yamaguchi pulled Suga aside and insisted on checking on his wounds, even though they'd been healed for a few weeks now. Tsukishima was pretty sure it was a combination of Suga's lingering aches and Yamaguchi's lingering nightmares that made the healer check Suga's health every few days, but he didn't say anything. Yamaguchi wasn't wearing himself out, and Tsukishima knew that when his familiar felt ready, he'd talk about it if he needed to.

"Hey, Tsukki, can we go into the forest today? Shimada said he might have found out a few things that might be useful for Suga's aches," Yamaguchi said, glancing after the other familiar, who had left the room after allowing Yamaguchi to check him over. Tsukishima shrugged.

"If you want." He kept his voice neutral, because he would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed trips to the forest almost as much as Yamaguchi did. Ever since he'd used his magic to weaken the Warden's powers, he'd been more comfortable testing his magic's limits, and he'd discovered that putting a little effort in paid off. He didn't like joining the overly enthusiastic training Hinata and Kageyama participated in, but walks in the forest with Yamaguchi gave him a chance to send his illusions out and test his abilities, and also spend time with his familiar without worrying about Hinata bursting into the room because he got turned around in the hallway and walked into the wrong room. Tsukishima allowed his lips to curve in a smile as Yamaguchi beamed at him, then scampered off to tell Daichi that they were going into the forest. As they left the Guild Hall, Tsukishima paused and glanced over his shoulder. The building was frequently loud, and the people could be annoying. Well, they were usually annoying. But there were good moments, too, and Yamaguchi was thrilled to be part of a Guild again, especially one so close to the crow group, where Shimada could give him tips he'd picked up from Yachi and a few other healers the crows kept in contact with.

This was a good place, and the right place for them, even if he'd been reluctant to join at first.

Not that Tsukishima would admit how content he was to anyone except Yamaguchi, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some origin stories on the way. KuroKen, AsaNoya, and Warden things have been requested. If anyone has any other suggestions/requests, let me know!


End file.
